Waiting Room
by Icarus Defiled
Summary: A set of Final Fantasy drabbles I wrote while waiting to see my dentist. Parings include Cid/Vincent, Cloud/Zack, Sephiroth/Cloud, and Sephiroth/Cloud/Zack if you squint.


Assorted Final Fantasy Drabbles.

While I was waiting at the dentists I put my Ipod on shuffle and wrote down whatever the song made me think about.

* * *

Linkin Park - "In The End" 3:37

I loved you. I truly did, but you never looked twice at me, caught up in your research and Hojo. How I hated the slimy bastard for stealing you from me. I tried so very hard to gain your heart and steal you away from the monster but you just laughed at me. I never really knew what I meant to you; you never were one to let your true emotions show, everything for science. But it's too late now isn't it?

I tried, I did. I tried so heard to stop you and lost everything. Thirty years in a coffin and I had yet to realize that I still had something to loose until I saw his cerulean eyes. I fell in love with an obscene, addict of a pilot and I could not let him know. I tried so hard, but eventually I was found out and everything that I had sought to protect, everything I had gained since being released was taken from me and I found that regardless of how much you struggle and curse and plead and fight nothing matters in the end.

* * *

Rob Dougan - Speed Me Towards Death - 4:33

Three hundred years and all I wish for anymore is her, for an end to this loneliness. I dream of her sweet embrace, of feeling her soft arms as I am enshrouded in her veil of hair. I've decided it's life that I don't like, and the endless monotony of time the Mako in my body forces me through.

So many drugs, so many programs and virtual realities and I want the best one now. You are the one I dream of, my sweet Justica. You will help me fly to him.

Take me Verbena, speed me towards death and let me fly.

* * *

Josh Groban- "Vincent" 4:26

I shoulda known, Vin. I shoulda fuckin' known. I should of seen it in the way you smiled, that sad little smirk that said so very much if we had only listened. None of us had a clue what you were going through in that pretty little head of yours, that there were more than the demons Hojo put there fighting against you. God, you never said anything Vince, if I had known things would have been so different.

That night, Vincent, why couldn't ya just come to me? Why did ya have to do that? You always believed you weren't good enough for us, that we could never love you, that I could never love ya. Well you were wrong ya damn Bat. But that's the real bitch. huh? The "what if" and "could have". It is beautiful out tonight isn't it Vampy? So bright and clear, so beautiful. No where near as beautiful as you though. God I should have told you that Vincent, that this world was never meant for one as beautiful as you.

I had gone to tell you that night; I had broken off the engagement to Shera, for you. That is what pushed you over isn't it? The thought of your loved being denied twice. I went looking for you that night and found a single rose lying crushed and broken on the virgin snow, silver thorns gleaming through blood. It's all my fault and it's my turn to repent, for not seeing you. I'm coming Vincent wait for me.

* * *

Cutting Crew - I Just Died In Your Arms Tonight

I saw you with him tonight, Lucrecia. You slunk from my bed and into his, as you do every night. How would he take it, I wonder, if he knew the child was not his? You know, Luci, you really shouldn't leave information like that just lying around in your notebook. Regardless of what you may think I have now illusions about your feelings for me. Or for him, for that matter.

Tell me, does he really believe that you love him? Foolish little Turk. And you Luci, you are worse, for you know what kind of man I am. Has he told you what I did to him Lucrecia? How he screamed so prettily in my arms, his blood dripping like liquid ruby down his pale throat? And he enjoyed it Luci, oh yes he enjoyed it very much. But you had to ruin that didn't you?

He will try to leave me and I can not allow that. No, I will be a God, Luci, and God's do not share. He will be punished for his sins, my sweet little Vincent will, but your fate will be worse, far worse. You have taken what is mine, my Consort and my Son, and you will suffer.

* * *

Rob Dougan- Furious Angels- 5:56

I will never be free of you. Even in my dreams memories of you haunt me. Memories of my sin.

_You have condemned me to this hell and I will not allow you to leave it, to leave me! You are mine, Cloud. Always mine. My little puppet. You have forced a god down to his knees and had the audacity to run, to defy me, but you will be mine. Always mine._

You are in my blood, in my thoughts, in my dreams. You have consumed me and I fall time and time again into your arms. It is your dark, twisted love that keeps me chained to you, that pulls at my emotions and clouds my mind.

_You will be mine Cloud, or you will die. You will be mine. Always mine._

I lie in agony at both your touch and your abandonment. No matter how far I go you are always there in my head and in my heart. I will be free of you. Zack and Aries will protect me from you; from having to kill you again. Every death is a knife through my heart and my conscience.

_You will be mine Cloud, and no furious angels will keep me from you. You will be mine. Always mine._

Not anymore, General.

_Always, you will never escape me. _

Goodbye Sephiroth.

_Hello Cloud._

* * *

Rob Dougan- Left me for Dead- 4:36

You knew what he had did to me Lucrecia, and you left me laying there. You let him play with me, your precious little Hojo, let him tear me apart like an old toy. Tell me Luci, does he know it's mine? That that is my son you carry and that the reason you turned away was because you wanted to hide another one of your dirty little secrets.

You left me for dead, Luci. Even my demons stayed but you were long gone once you had taken everything of value that you could. Just left me to rot in that coffin.

I am coming for you Luci, and I am going to repay you in full for everything you have done. I am going down Luci, but I am going to make damn sure that you follow me to hell.

Because, Luci, I love you.

* * *

Rob Dougan - Born Yesterday - 5:20

She watches me like I don't know what she's doing, like I am still the child she knew so long ago. That I can't be hurt, can't feel pain or sorrow or despair so deep that it overcomes everything in a wave of a crushing misery tinged with the remnants of mako induced insanity.

She has always been this way. She smells dog crap so she covers it up with perfume and calls it roses. She tells me that everything is fine. To hold it together, like I am some child crying over a scraped knee.

She stands there and talks about nothing and ignores everything that I don't say in favor of her ideal of her perfect ex-SOLIDER lover Cloud.

Keep dreaming Tifa, because I am as human as the rest of us. With delusions and fears and a pain and loneliness so deep it swallows me whole. You keep your roses and white picket fence and your delusions Tifa, because we all need them in the end. After all, what is left of a human after you strip away all of their illusions and self-induced delusions?

Just a puppet.

* * *

Rob Dougan - I'm Not Driving Anymore - 4:35

It always seemed like you were pushing me forward, always telling me to go faster, to train harder, to be better. Why wouldn't you just let this all end? This could have been over so long ago if you had only let me die. You would have never gotten your way Jenova. Not in all of endless time of monotous fights, because he will always win. I created him, as you created me, and for all eternity he will fight you.

I made you and you will destroy this shell, Cloud. As Zack was meant to. You will avenge Zack for me. You will free me and you leave me to become a god in my stead. So come, kill me Cloud and let me fade gracefully until I am no longer even a memory. Your eyes blind me. Leave me to die Cloud, to truly die. I can't keep up with you. I'm not in control anymore and it is tome my doll, I am no longer your Sephiroth, I am her puppet.

My sweet prescious Cloud, come, bury me beneath your hate and your fear and your sorrow and let me sleep.

* * *

Superchick "Beauty From Pain"

I loved you once, Lucrecia. No, that's not true: I loved what I thought you were. When you revealed yourself I knew that it wasn't you I loved, but a dream of you. So I will lie in this coffin, consumed by my pain and haunted by my demons repenting for my sins, but one day, sweet Lucrecia, my tears will dry, and I will remain. You will have created something far greater than a mere Turk. There will come a day, no matter how far away it may be, when the ice you have encased me in thaws and I will be reborn again, and there will be a new dream, one you will not take from me. Already he calls to me, this angel from my future, tasting of tea and tobacco and smelling of pure air, with eye's brighter than than the clearest skies. He gives me hope in a way you never could, he is my angel. my future, and you have made me into something fitting of him.

* * *

assemblage 23 "Lullaby"

Shh, Cloud, rest. Everything is all right. _(Just sleep Cloud. You don't want to be awake for this). _This is just a dream, just a nightmare, and soon it will all be over and there will be nothing to fear. Remember the lullaby I used to sing you? The one my mother taught me? Just sleep spike, because there is nothing in dreams that can really harm you._ (Except for hope, and dear Gods does that hurt)._ When you wake up we'll be gone far away and Seph will be there and everything will be fine. _(Except Seph is dead and Shinra will never let us go)._ When we get outta here you have to remember to live Spike, and to never change. My Spike. My Cloud. Just rest and dream and I will see us free one way or another, Cloud.

* * *

"Kyoto Lullaby"

Shh child sleep now, there is nothing that could hurt you here within the labs, Sephiroth, and soon nothing will. You will be a great king Sephiroth, a god among men and gods do not cry. I should have never allowed that worthless woman to see you, look what you have become. You are worthless boy! Jumping at noises and screaming about monsters in the closet. The only monster is you. Now go back to bed, boy and do not bother me again. Goodnight my Sephiroth, sleep well my prince and rest in the knowledge that you are safe.


End file.
